Project Summary The broad long term objective of this Fast Track proposal is to develop an innovative self-management intervention (SMI) technology, Inspiration Point, for the treatment and study of Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease (COPD). This application directly addresses the NHLBI SBIR requests for proposals for the development of innovative technologies for COPD, the development of technologies to enhance clinical research for lung related diseases/disorders, and the development of tools and platforms that, improve the dissemination and implementation of evidence-based interventions for lung diseases and disorders, and include multi-level (health systems, provider, and patient) facets. This application also directly addresses NIH's National Action Plan for COPD Goal #2, use COPD-specific technologies for the delivery of treatment (pulmonary rehabilitation, PR) and management of COPD. The first iteration will focus on the research and development of modules similar to those found in pulmonary rehabilitation (PR) programs in an effort to increase and sustain treatment and management of COPD, enhance clinical COPD research, improve dissemination and implementation of evidence-based interventions for COPD, and develop a solution beneficial for health systems, providers, and patients alike. The first iteration of Inspiration Point will focus on the implementation of PR guidelines. We will employ a user-centered design approach, by including people with COPD, care team, clinicians, administrators and researchers. Together we will design, develop and test Inspiration Point, complete with polished expandable modules, backend data processing and Web-UI. Phase 1 research design and methods: identify and evaluate features and content expansions or adaptations, port Health in Motion assets that are aligned with COPD guidelines, create a technical design document, develop new features and complete a pilot usability and feasibility evaluation of Inspiration Point 1.0. Hypothesis: adults with COPD will rate Inspiration Point 1.0 with adequate usability and feasibility. Phase 2 research design and methods: continue user-centered design to develop Inspiration Point 2.0. Obtain ongoing user evaluative feedback during development, expand content aligned with COPD guidelines, and complete a feasibility study. Study Design: A between subjects (Usual Care/APP) repeated measures (pre/post) design to compare the feasibility of usual care compared with Inspiration Point 2.0 used in the home for 8 weeks. Primary outcome: the 6-Minute Walk Test distance. Hypothesis: adults with COPD will demonstrate statistically significantly improved 6MWD when using Inspiration Point 2.0 for 8 weeks, and the outcomes will be similar to or better than usual care. Health relatedness: Management of chronic conditions is one of our most important healthcare priorities given that more than 75% of all healthcare costs and 96% of Medicare annual spend are attributed to chronic disease. Behavioral choices are at the heart of chronic disease self- management models. SMIs, a key constituent of the national respiratory guidelines, empower active, informed, collaboration in health related decision making, engagement in healthy behaviors and development of problem solving skills to address challenges their disease presents. Inspiration Point 2.0 will be a SMI for adults with COPD.